leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Krookodile (Pokémon)
|} Krookodile (Japanese: ワルビアル Waruvial) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 40. It is the final form of . Biology Krookodile has a thick maroon-colored body, black back, and white stomach. It has five triangular spikes on its back: four around the middle of its back, and one large one at the beginning of its tail. Each of the smaller spikes on its back are linked to black, triangular spikes that reach around to its front, slightly overlapping its white stomach. The largest spike sits at the beginning of its long thick tail, which has three, thick, black stripes. The last stripe covers the tip of the tail. Its legs are very short and directly attached to its feet. The feet are wrapped in black and have three white claws facing forward. Krookodile's arms are short and thin with a black stripe around the elbow. Its long, thin fingers are each tipped with a white claw. Its head is slightly pointed and contains a distinctive black membrane that surrounds both eyes. The outline of the membrane angles upward sharply, coming to points above the top of Krookodile's head. It uses this distinctive look to harshly intimidate opponents. Its eyes are very powerful, with variable focus, allowing it to see things at a great distance. Its other notable feature is its long snout, containing a black stripe around the bridge, and large pointed nostrils on the end. Four of its rear and two of its front teeth slightly overlap its lower jaw. Krookodile's jaws are extremely powerful, giving it the ability to crush objects as large and durable as an automobile. These features are topped by Krookodile's extremely violent temper. It has been known to clamp down on any moving object, and will do everything it can to make sure its prey cannot escape. Krookodile coexist well with in searching for food. Krookodile is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move naturally. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Krookodile 's evolved into a in Ash, Iris and Trip: Then There Were Three! during a against Iris's Dragonite. Other Krookodile made its main series debut in An Epic Defense Force!, under the ownership of . Jules used Krookodile whilst making a film that starred the two of them. A Krookodile appeared in Rotom's Wish!, under the ownership of Mantle. It was used in a battle against Weston and his for ownership of the Lost Hotel, but it was eventually defeated despite fighting a hard-fought battle. A Krookodile appeared in Tough Guy Trials!, under the ownership of Nanu. It was used in a battle against Ash, where it was able to defeat . It reappeared in Guiding an Awakening!, where it was used in Nanu's grand trial against Ash, during which it was defeated by Lycanroc. Minor appearances Krookodile debuted in Black—Victini and Reshiram, where it made a cameo during the World of Pokémon introduction. Pokédex entries . Krookodile can destroy an automobile with its jaws.}} . Krookodile can see faraway objects as if through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car.}} and type. Krookodile can see the smallest prey from miles away, even in the midst of a sandstorm.}} In the manga ]] In the movie adaptations Four Krookodile appeared in ICYR2. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Krookodile appeared in New Sword Player under the ownership of Giallo. In the TCG Game data NPC Appearances * : Krookodile is one of the first of 's minions that the player encounters. It stole all of Toy Town and Easterly Town's Glowdrops, then was beaten by the player in the . It was later seen in the World Axle Front, where it is rusted like the rest of Cobalion's army. * : is a local gangster in Lively Town. When warning letters start appearing around town stating that Legendary Pokémon are the targets of petrification incidents and that would be the next target, the Expedition Society soon suspects Krookodile is behind the incidents. After the player, partner, and pursue Krookodile to the top of Revelation Mountain, it is revealed that it was a trap set up by Nuzleaf and that he paid Krookodile to write the letters. Nuzleaf then summons and the two of them turn everyone, including Krookodile, to stone. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} away, even in the midst of a sandstorm.}} |} |} Game locations }} }} |area= }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Desert: Rugged Flats (post ending)}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Canyon Foot (1F-9F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Magical Lake: Protect Pichu in the Forest, Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 349}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (Back Boss)}} |} |} In events |Ryota Otsubo's Krookodile|All|English|50|July 6 to 8, 2018|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Ryota Otsubo's Krookodile}} |} Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI onward Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10||'}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Fire Fang|Fire|Physical|65|95|15}} |Focus Energy|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Me First|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Power Trip|Dark|Physical|20|100|10||'}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20||'}} |Rock Climb|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Thunder Fang|Electric|Physical|65|95|15}} |Uproar|Normal|Special|90|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- admires him as a role model of a bad Pokémon, but actually he's more of a shy boy than a bad boy. }} |- when its Attack is 110 or higher |link= , Masanori, and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=552 |name2=Krokorok |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Dark |evo2= |no3=553 |name3=Krookodile |type1-3=Ground |type2-3=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon have the same type combination as Krookodile and its . * Krookodile is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 519. Origin Like , Krookodile is also based on , more specifically a and the . Krookodile also seems to be based on the , a fish-eating, slender-snouted dinosaur which heavily resembled a crocodilian, and possibly a , due to its long snout. In line with its type and names, it may also be based on a gang leader or simply a criminal, as the markings around its eyes bear great resemblance to triangular sunglasses, which are associated with manga and anime criminals, such as Ash's Squirtle. It could also be a reference to , a half-crocodile deity also associated with violence and even robbery. Name origin Krookodile is a combination of corruptions of crook and . Waruvial is a combination of 悪い warui (bad/evil) and . In other languages , and |de=Rabigator|demeaning=From and Alligator |fr=Crocorible|frmeaning=From crocodile and horrible |es=Krookodile|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Krookodile|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=악비아르 Akbiar|komeaning=From or and gavial |zh_cmn=流氓鱷 / 流氓鳄 Liúmáng'è|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Крукодайл ''Krukodayl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ash's Krookodile External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Rabigator es:Krookodile fr:Crocorible it:Krookodile ja:ワルビアル zh:流氓鳄